svr06fandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Meinheimer (2012)
Dr. Meinheimer 2012 was the fifth Dr. Meinheimer event, held on December 30, 2012. The show was highlighted by Team Cool taking on Team BFF inside the Elimination Chamber, Team WPW facing off against Team Pranksters in Dr. Meinheimer elimination tag team match, and Sheamus defending the United States Championship against "Macho Man" Randy Savage. __TOC__ Background Dug Deep left many questions unanswered in the SvR06 Universe. With Jericho's assist in DEFAULT's World title retention, is he really as good of a BFF as he says? Upon aligning himself with Disco Drew, is Carlito destined to hold the WWE Championship for another year? In a match that screams overbooking, these questions may be answered. WWE Champion Carlito will lead Team Cool, consisting of Frozone partner Disco Drew and Razor Ramon, against Team BFF, featuring World Heavyweight Champion DEFAULT, Chris Jericho (who is also supplying team T-shirts), and Winslow J. Wiley. The two teams will compete in a 3-on-3 match within the confines of the Elimination Chamber. The Pranksters have been a flaming bag of dog poo in the side of Walter P. Wiley for quite some time. Walter and the WPW issued a challenge to the newly reunited duo for a traditional Dr. Meinheimer Elimination match. The Pranksters accepted and sought out to find the perfect leader for their team. The man they found claimed that he'd been "prankin' and wankin' since before they were born." Being a seemingly perfect fit, The Pranksters enlisted Dusty Rhodes to lead their crusade against WPW at Dr. Meinheimer. At Dug Deep, Sheamus struck gold when he captured both the Intercontinental and United States championships in a Cage match. At Dr. Meinheimer, former champion "Macho Man" Randy Savage will seek retribution by snapping into Sheamus and regaining his U.S. gold. Dynamite Derek, while pondering away in the Datcave, came to the conclusion that there was far too much injustice taking place in SvR06. With that, he struck out to form the Justice Bros: consisting of himself, The Hurricane, and the relatively unknown caped crusader known as Super Sheik. The terrific trio will do battle against Team Revolution, comprised of Kane Paul, DCR, and J-Pac in a Tornado Elimination match. Will justice prevail or will the evil-doers continue doing evil? Bret Hart and Sgt. Slaughter have been battling with each other since last year's Dr. Meinheimer, when Slaughter paid off an official to screw over The Hitman. At the final event of the year, the two will finally settle the score in a Captain Fall Tornado Tag Elimination match. In this contest, opponents can be eliminated in the fashion of a traditional Dr. Meinheimer match. However, if either Bret or Slaughter is eliminated, the match ends immediately. Results Dr. Meinheimer saw many stories of 2012 come to an end, while new stories of 2013 were born. The final event of the year may have been the most thrilling Meinheimer of them all. The event kicked off with a match that brought closure to a battle that began at last year’s Dr. Meinheimer. Bret Hart teamed with Stone Cold and Ricardo Diaz to take on team captain Sgt. Slaughter, Earthquake, and Coach D in a Captain Fall Tornado Elimination match. After dispatching of Diaz and Austin, the trio focused their attention on Hart. Bret fought gallantly, but in the end fell at the hands of Earthquake’s brute strength. “Macho Man” Randy Savage, determined to regain his United States title, challenged United-continental champion Sheamus with the U.S. gold on the line. While Savage continuously kicked out of Sheamus’ pin attempts, the Brogue Barbarian eventually landed a devastating High Cross that awarded him the victory. In a Tornado Elimination match, Kane Paul teamed with DCR and J-Pac to do battle with the newly formed Justice Bros, featuring Dynamite Derek, The Hurricane, and newcomer Super Sheik. While the caped combatants proved worthy adversaries, evil managed to overcome and defeat the Justice Bros in another clean sweep. In a contest that can only be described as pure chaos, The Kingpin defended his Million Dollar Championship against the likes of Ted DiBiase, Hogan 80s, and Ultimate Warrior in a Tables match. In the midst of the bedlam, The Kingpin drove the referee through a piece of splintering wood. Believing he had won the match, The Kingpin attempted to leave with his belt. However, the contest continued accordingly as Hogan 80s delivered a massive leg drop to a table. As Hogan as well apparently didn’t understand the rules, Ultimate Warrior took advantage and drove Ted DiBiase through two tables with a decisive neckbreaker that won him the Million Dollar Championship. The WPW arrived to the ring to face The Pranksters as expected. What they didn’t expect was their opponents dressing in nearly identical garb as them. This caused much confusion on the part of Walter, who couldn’t seem to determine who his real partners were. Walter eventually overcame, fighting back by single-handedly eliminating both Prankster Ben and Prankster Skates before finally covering Dusty Rhodes for the victory. As it seemed his embarrassment was over, The Pranksters aired footage of Walter purchasing a book entitled “The Catcher and the Guy” at an adult bookstore. Walter claimed he thought it was about baseball. In the main event of the evening, WWE Champion Carlito lead Disco Drew and Razor Ramon against World Heavyweight Champion DEFAULT’s team, featuring Chris Jericho and Winslow J. Wiley, in the dreaded Elimination Chamber. The match kicked off with Carlito, Disco Drew, and Razor Ramon initially entering, giving the three a clear advantage over Team BFF. Winslow J. Wiley entered fourth, only to be mauled by his hungry opponents. Although Winslow fell to the opposing team, Chris Jericho and DEFAULT entered the chamber fifth and sixth to combat their bitter enemies. Carlito fell first, followed by Razor, leaving Disco Drew to fend for himself against the best friends whose bond seemed stronger than ever. With a combination of a Jericho enzuiguri and a DEFAULT Funny-5, Disco Drew was pinned. Team BFF celebrated their hard-fought victory in the ring, with Jericho fetching his Money in the Bank briefcase and DEFAULT's World Heavyweight Championship belt. Jericho then locked the Chamber door once more and proceeded to smash DEFAULT over the head with his Money in the Bank briefcase and handed it over to the referee. Delivering a Lionsault to the fallen champion, Chris Jericho pinned DEFAULT to become the new World Heavyweight Champion.